games_of_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Prison Life
is a Town and City game created by Aesthetical that takes place in a prison within a rather small city. The player has the option to become a Prisoner or become part of the Police. The player's objective changes depending on the side they choose. The Prisoners must find a way to escape the prison and become Criminals. The Police must stop any escape attempts made by the Prisoners and arrest any Criminal they come across. Prison Life is considered the father of prison escape games on Roblox. Overview Blurb None. Ratings Prison Life has received generally good ratings. Its like/dislike ratio stands at around 89% to 11%. Gameplay The player can assume three different roles in Prison Life; a Police officer, a Prisoner, or a Criminal. The player can choose to begin as either a Police officer or a Prisoner, but can only become a Criminal by successfully escaping the prison as a Prisoner, or exiting the prison as a Police, then getting to the criminal base, then touching one of the Criminal spawn points, which seems to be a glitch. Prisoner As a Prisoner, the player will spawn inside the prison. The player must find tools scattered around the prison and use them to their advantage. The player can also pick up dropped pistols from dead Police. Killing the Police will cause them to drop a pistol and/or a key card. Key cards allow the player to access areas only the Police can which allows for a swift escape. Criminal As a Criminal, the player begins on the far side of the city in what seems to be a "criminal hideout". This hideout has an infinite supply of Remington shotguns and AK-47s, allowing the player to combat the Police force with much stronger weapons. If the player is caught and arrested by the Police, they will respawn as a Prisoner and will be forced to escape again. Police The Police are the strongest force in the game, having access to shotguns, pistols, tasers, and handcuffs by default. stop all Prisoners from escaping and arrest all Criminals they meet. Through a game-pass, the player can also gain access to riot shields and assault rifles. Killing "innocent" Prisoners as the Police three times will cause the player to die and respawn as a Prisoner. Disadvantages :There is not a {possibility} that you actually crawl, punch, or run with a mobile phone or android of any kind but right now it is very uncertain... Tips, Tricks, Strategies, and Hints * Some Police will try to assume a "good" role to help the Prisoners escape; use this to your advantage. * As a Criminal, try to kill Police whenever you can. The items Police drop can help the Prisoners escape, creating more Criminals. * As a Prisoner, there are several ways you can escape: ** One way to do so is to obtain a hammer in the Prison's courtyard, and using the hammer on a toilet in a cell. After doing so the prisoner will have to crawl through the sewers to get out to the outside. ** Including a knife outside the white benches nearby a flag or under the farthest right side table where you can find another knife. The knife can be used to destroy the toilet in the first jail cell on the left, revealing a hidden crawlspace. ** Another way is through killing Police, by using the F key to punch. Eventually, one will drop a key card, which you can pick up and use to escape. It is estimated to be around a 10-25% chance of a guard dropping a key card. ** The player can also take advantage of when Police go through a door. When Police go through a door, it will open briefly; during that time, the player can run through it, where the player can escape from there. ** You can also escape by, watching Prison Life 2.0 glitching on Youtube to learn how to escape by glitching through walls. ** Using a computer of any kind, will give you an advantage of using the Shift key to run. Also using the C key will be able to let you crawl through the toilet. Including using the F key to punch. Category:Town and City Category:Games